The use of the Internet and the World Wide Web (WWW) has become widespread recently. For example, people use the WWW to find information, share resources, and research topics relating to their work. Setting up a document server, uploading data into it, organizing a this data in a suitable manner, building the desired links among the different data, building the desired links to other data in other document servers, maintaining the document server, and updating it as needed are difficult tasks. These tasks are currently performed by a trained professional “Webmaster” only. In addition, building a Web site is an ongoing process that requires long-term editorial management and technical maintenance. This requires the services of the professional Webmaster to be available for the duration of the life of the document server.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus, method, and computer-readable medium that allows people to create and modify content that is stored on the WWW without use of a Webmaster.